Catherine Bell
Catherine Bell 'is the daughter of Margeary, and James Lovie making her a member of House Lovie through her father and a member of House Ordosthrough her mother. Catherine has two siblings in the form of James, and Martin Lovie of which Martin Lovie died during the Battle of Lyons and was known as a very brave warrior, and her brother James became King but lost himself in the Battle of Lyons and became mad before finally being removed nearly twenty years later by his own son William Lovie. Catherine Bell is married to the commoner Chris Bell of whom upon marrying her created House Bell of which she became the Matriarch of. With her husband Chris Bell she has three children in Emma, Hanah, and Chris Bell of which Emma Bell is a growing member of the Order of the Green Dragon, her daughter Hanah has assisted her mother in the leadership of House Bell, while her son is the heir to House Bell and on top of this is one of the only males in House Lovie. Catherine Lovie was born the second last child of James Lovie and during her youth she was very close to her younger brother Bill Lovie of whom she would take a very active role in. When her father died she watched her brother forced into a role he wasn't ready for, and she tried her best to keep guiding him down the right moral path but found it increasingly difficult to do as he became more and more popular. In her isolation she became interested in the people of Lucerne proper and during this time she would by chance become involved with Christopher Bell of whom was the heir to the moderate House Bell family and spent his time in Lower Lucerne helping those in need out of religious duty. Christopher Bell and Catherine Lovie would fall in love during their time helping the people there and this love would lead to Christopher's father Francis paying a large dowry and was able to have the two betrothed. Catherine Bell would suffer many miscarriages during the early part of her marriage to Christopher Bell and after five miscarriages she begin to contemplate suicide as the depression over these miscarriages increased but after a suicide attempt failed she discovered she was pregnant and decided to give it one more chance and after her brother secretly brought in Suzanne a small time Magi from Tree Hill who had become known for helping pregnancies. After the birth of Emma Bell it was a new world for Catherine of whom kept on Suzanne and used her influence to have named her lady in waiting alongside Suzanne's daughter Wynne and then also named them a knightly house giving them farm land west of Tree Hill. With the extreme depression of Lisa Lovie she was the primary motherly figure in William Lovie III's life, and this relationship has only grown stronger through the years. This relationship has come to somewhat define Catherine as during the increasingly eratic reign of Bill Lovie she became basically the moral compass of the remainder of the House that didn't want to follow the behavior of the Patriarch in Bill Lovie. This role caused her a lot of problems with Bill Lovie and on many occasions he threatened to have her killed but she believed in her heart that what little humanity remained in Bill wouldn't allow him to harm her, as even in his madness he showed a remarkable care for his internal family outside of Sean, and Alice. Esme Portmane would return to Lucerne during the peak of Bill Lovie's road to madness after he wrote her a letter begging her to save him from the prison his mind was trapped in and returning to Lucerne she attempted to destroy ''Mycstism but its Magi protected it and she then nearly killed Bill at his urging but as she was going to do it his corruption took over and he nearly killed her and after a brief scuffle he used his Magi to teleport her back to Lorderon. Catherine Bell would be imprisoned following the failed attempt to kill her brother and throughout the events of the Plague she remained imprisoned until finally she would be released after she pledged to her brother that she would never turn against him again. History Early History Catherine Bell was born the oldest child of James, and Lisa Lovie, and as such was alive for much of her father's later years in power. As she grew up she was very close to her mother Lisa Lovie, and from her mother she was taught the great importance of always remembering your family, and being loyal and loving to your family though it all. It was this principle that guided young Catherine Lovie, and so when her brother Bill turned 21 and her father died, she was right at his side during his early years as the King of Lucerne. Finding Love In her isolation she became interested in the people of Lucerne proper and during this time she would by chance become involved with Christopher Bell of whom was the heir to the moderate House Bell family and spent his time in Lower Lucerne helping those in need out of religious duty. Christopher Bell and Catherine Lovie would fall in love during their time helping the people there and this love would lead to Christopher's father Francis paying a large dowry and was able to have the two betrothed. Death and Life Catherine Bell would suffer many miscarriages during the early part of her marriage to Christopher Bell and after five miscarriages she begin to contemplate suicide as the depression over these miscarriages increased but after a suicide attempt failed she discovered she was pregnant and decided to give it one more chance and after her brother secretly brought in Suzanne a small time Magi from Tree Hill who had become known for helping pregnancies. Wynne would travel to Lucerne with her mother Suzanne where she would watch as her mother used her Magi abilities to assist the pregnancy of Catherine Lovie of whom had suffered several miscarriages and for Wynne this was yet another sign of the existence of God and pushed her further into the Church of Christ. After the birth of Emma Bell it was a new world for Catherine of whom kept on Suzanne and used her influence to have named her lady in waiting alongside Suzanne's daughter Wynne and then also named them a knightly house giving them farm land west of Tree Hill. Attempted Suicide Main Article : Bill Lovie's Suicide Attempt Esme Portmane would return to Lucerne during the peak of Bill Lovie's road to madness after he wrote her a letter begging her to save him from the prison his mind was trapped in and returning to Lucerne she attempted to destroy Mycstism but its Magi protected it and she then nearly killed Bill at his urging but as she was going to do it his corruption took over and he nearly killed her and after a brief scuffle he used his Magi to teleport her back to Lorderon. '''Return of Riley Scott William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Family Members Bill Lovie Cover.jpg|James Lovie II. - Brother|link=James Lovie II. CHristopher Bell.jpg|Christopher Bell - Husband|link=Christopher Bell Relationships Bill Lovie Cover.jpg|James Lovie II. - Brother|link=James Lovie II. CHristopher Bell.jpg|Christopher Bell - Lover/Friend|link=Christopher Bell William Lovie III.3.jpg|William Lovie III. - Adopted Son|link=William Lovie III. Category:Vandal Category:Human Category:House Lovie Category:People Category:People of Lucerne Category:People of Central Lucerne Category:House Bell